1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of a two-phase superconducting cable as a power supply cable.
A superconducting cable such as this which is suitable for alternating current and direct current is disclosed in WO 2008/148390 A1.
2. Description of Related Art
Arrangements and supply systems with superconducting cables are known and have been in use throughout the world for many years. In this case, this may be an arrangement for high-voltage direct-current transmission (HVDCT), for example, for which transmission elements equipped with two cables are used. One such transmission element is, for example, an underwater cable, which can be used to bridge long distances. However, arrangements such as these are also used in two-phase alternating-current networks, for example for the power supply for electric railways. The two phases of a corresponding two-phase supply system are, for example, in this case suspended on pylons, separately from one another. Electrical losses and undesirable voltage drops occur in the known two-phase supply systems.
The initially mentioned WO 2008/148390 A1 discloses an arrangement for supplying electric current to loads by means of a two-phase electrical cable which is in the form of a superconducting cable with two phase conductors, which are coaxial with respect to one another, are separated from one another by an inner dielectric, and are combined to form a unit.